Whatever I want to do, with whomever I want to do it with
by BereniceAndrea
Summary: "If this was your last birthday party you're ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?" That was the burning question going through Natasha's head on the mission she thought she was gonna die in, among the image of the man she'd choose to be with; Clint Barton. That's were she's headed when she doesn't die. Post Iron Man 2.


**Disclaimer: Do not own any of these characters.**

**A/N: This is my first smut ever, so I think it's not really explicit and I kind of don't know how to write this sort of thing so I had to give it a plot later on, couldn't help myself. Turned out more of a fluff with a sex scene but whatever...**

* * *

His messy little apartment was silent that night. He loved that about the neighborhood; nothing ever happened. On especially quiet nights, one could hear crickets. It was the perfect cover for a SHIELD agent and it was perfect to get some actual sleep.

Suddenly he heard movement outside followed by the sound of someone trying to break into his shithole. He grabbed a gun from his nightstand and, hiding behind the bookshelf that served as the wall that turned his one bedroom home into two dividing the room and the kitchen, he aimed at the door.

His red headed partner sneaked in, hands up and saying 'It's me' to no one in particular just as she set her foot inside.

'Jesus, Nat, you scared me' he walked to her and set the gun on the coffee table beside the couch. He hugged her. 'How are you?'

She'd just returned from one of those missions that made her heart sink and had gone terribly awry. She wanted to be close to him right now more than ever. She gave him a sad smile and he pushed her chin sweetly with his thumb and index finger so that she'd look at him. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like years and he found himself staring at her very hard to resist lips as she traced the same pattern on his face with her own hungry eyes. When she looked back at his blue eyes, she read an entirely different look in them.

She kissed him, pushing him against the wall and Clint answered just as eagerly, leaving all trail of thought behind. He quickly switched positions with her, leaving her sandwiched between him and the wall as he took his shirt off, his lips never leaving hers.

In between kisses and little moans, he took her shirt off and unclasped her bra. She threw it to the floor and he froze at the sigh in front of him, feeling his blood speeding to his dick like a clear highway.

She smirked and kissed him again; mouth, neck and earlobe. He answered by rubbing her already hard nipples with his fingers, which was rewarded with a louder moan that he'd remember forever. With one hand caressing her naked chest, the other started unbuttoning her skin tight pants. He took them off with a little help from her; pants, panties and boots in one swift movement.

He kissed her senseless, steadying her head with both hands until she drew back to grasp for air. Clint slid one hand between her thighs and started circling her clit with his fingertips as she scratched his back with her nails. At that, he was the one who moaned. He started stroking her in slow, circular motions.

Natasha run her fingers through his hair, a motion which drove him crazy in itself, kissing his neck so harshly she'd leave a hickey the following day. She nibbled his ear, occasionally moaning and taking warm breathes on the back of his neck, which got Clint harder if that was even possible.

Her moans evolved from "Clint to "harder" and back, rocking her hips and arching her back, massaging her other nipple herself.

When she couldn't hold herself any longer, she took his pants and boxers off leaving him fully erected, a vision she'd too, always remember. Both standing naked in front of the other, they shared one look, and just like they do in missions, they acted in perfect synchrony.

He grabbed her ass as she jumped him and in one fast movement, he slid inside her. They both moaned as they became familiar with the other. They shared another look and they both smiled and chuckled lightly. Clint started moving, slow at first but finding their rhythm quickly. Moans got louder and kisses took over. Wet, hot lips and tongues becoming one in their kisses. She brushed his hair with her hands and he separated his lips from her. Instead, he bent down a little and used his tongue to suck her left nipple, caressing her right with his fingers. She threw her head back and bit her lower lip.

She started thrusting when she was close and nibbled his ear. She moaned his name in his ear, almost whispering it and he came; a sound so beautiful it'd remain in his fantasies for years. She came a little after that, panting.

They tried to catch their breaths and rested their foreheads together, smiling with both lips and eyes. Maintaining his position still inside of her, he took her to his bed, where they both fell and laughed like two teens in love.

They were still in his bed, still naked but covered by a sheet because it was a little chilly; their bodies turned to each other, when they fell asleep.

...

Natasha felt a ray of sunshine on her smooth skin and on her still closed eyes. That's the first thing she felt. The second and third things she felt were Clint's arm wrapped around her waist and his fully grown erection on her upper thigh. She smirked and turned to face him. His eyes were already opened.

She smiled at him and aimed her eyes at his crotch. 'Dreamt about me?'

They were still them, of course they were gonna joke about it. He laughed. 'That and a full bladder' he planted a kiss on her forehead and slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

When he came back out, the bed was tossed and she wasn't there. He put on some fresh underwear and headed to the kitchen, already hearing the coffee machine working.

She was wearing his favorite sleeping t-shirt, a white one with a purple bullseye in the center. She opened the upper cupboard to get something and he noticed she'd retrieved her panties from the pile of clothes they threw on the floor the night before near the exit door.

He smiled at her sight and reached the kitchen counter where she was making the coffee. From behind her, he reached and grabbed the two mugs she wasn't tall enough to reach on her own from the cupboard.

'Thanks' she smiled at him, her voice still sleepy, husky and very sexy. He opened the fridge and took the eggs, milk and butter. Natasha loved pancakes so he was making her some. He worked in silence for the next 20 minutes, just as she set a mug full of black coffee next to him and borrowed some milk to pour into hers. She rested her lower back on the counter as she watched him work in silence.

When the food was done, they sat on the couch and used the coffee table to set the dish they shared from. She leaned against him and he hugged her loosely around the shoulders. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'Nat, what happened yesterday?'

Natasha smirked. 'Do I really need to explain it to you Hawkeye?' She opened her eyes and looked at him, smirking.

'Hey I'm serious.' Clint removed his arm from her shoulder and looked at her.

Her eyes saddened and she sat straight. She interlaced her fingers and stared at her hands. 'I thought I was gonna die' she almost whispered.

Clint moved her head with his thumb to look at her. 'Hey…' he said, but she cut him with a shook of her head.

'It was bad. I really thought I wasn't gonna make it' she smiled sadly. 'and all I could think about was you'

He smiled. 'I…' love you, he meant to say but the words wouldn't leave his throat.

She smiled. 'Remember the Stark mission?' he frowned, puzzled and nodded. The Stark mission had been months ago, about a couple of days before he headed to New Mexico with Coulson and another team.

'While he still pretty much dying, he asked me would I'd do if I knew it was my last birthday'

'What did you answer?' Clint asked.

She smiled at the memory. 'That I'd do whatever I wanted to do, with whomever I wanted to do it with.' She chuckled. 'I was thinking about you then, too. And yesterday I just…I didn't wanna waste any more birthdays, Clint. ' she looked down to her hands again. 'So I came straight here, to see you.'

She looked back at him and he was smiling. 'I love you' he said and took her by surprise. She smiled and kissed him, slower and sweeter than the night before.

'I love you too.' she answered, the truth finally put into words.

He chuckled and put his hand behind her shoulders again as she leaned in to rest at the crook of his neck. 'Happy birthday, Tasha…'


End file.
